bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Angry Nidhiki (Character)
You may be looking for Angry Nidhiki (Human Life Form), located here. ---- Angry Nidhiki, also referred to as "Angry Nid" or simply "Nid", is a character based on the Bionicle character Nidhiki, featured in numerous comic series hosted on BZPower, usually portrayed by some variation of Nidhiki wearing a pink bandanna, and created by comic author Angry Nidhiki. Angry Nidhiki over time has evolved from a superhero-like alternate form of the Dark Hunter Nidhiki to an independently existing character. History The Nidhiki and Krekka Chronicles The first appearance of Angry Nidhiki was on February 14, 2006 in Comic 14 of The Nidhiki and Krekka Chronicles, in which Nidhiki transformed into the character in order to defeat Beliwa: Toa of Demons. In this comic, Angry Nidhiki was featured holding a .jpg electric guitar surrounded by an ugly halo. Later, in Comic 17 of the same series, Angry Nidhiki became the main protagonist, replacing Nidhiki permanently. The main role of Angry Nidhiki in this series was as a cynical friend/caretaker of Krekka, who was unintelligent and supposedly unable to live on his own. Operation LOSER Operation LOSER, the first multi-author comic series in which Angry Nidhiki was a significant turning point in the his characterization. Previously, Angry Nidhiki was portrayed as a Rayg Nidhiki sprite wearing a pink bandanna. In Operation LOSER, he was portrayed as a short, two-legged RZ Sprite with Nidhiki's head, still wearing a pink bandanna. I Has A Flavor In July 2007, Angry Nidhiki began starring in I Has a Flavor, an Internet-fad-inspired comic strip written by Kabookie, Bostwik, and Angry Nidhiki. Project Klinkerpoop In mid-2008, Angry Nidhiki appeared in Project Klinkerpoop, the first multi-author comic series to grace the pages of BZPower. As Operation LOSER had begun to die off at this point, this was the starting point of Angry Nidhiki's revival in the world of multi-author comic series. Generic Quest Subsequently after Angry Nidhiki joined Project Klinkerpoop, he became a part of Generic Quest. Angry Nid was recently significant in this series because he served as a peace negotiator/gigantic monster between a zombiefied Bionicle Dragon and the remaining protagonists. Heroes 3.0 After joining Generic Quest, Angry Nidhiki became a part of the third season of Heroes. Here, Angry Nidhiki's superhero alterform (ironic, in that Angry Nidhiki was originally just this) was introduced in the form of Naked Nid. Though introduced very early on as a spoiler of sorts in Comic 4, Naked Nid was "officially" introduced in Comic 10, in which, following a long comic-making sabbatical for Angry Nidhiki, he busted out of a bedroom using his powers of Soul (in the process setting the house in which he had been resting on fire and thus endangering the life of his fellow Hero, Zonis), afterward announcing that he had returned to claim the Pyramids and to release the funk from its eternal bondings. Naked Nid has the powers of Soul and holds the key to The Funk, a tool he uses to command enery waves of Groove that cause those enemies of his unworthy of The Funk to stagger backwards while Naked Nid does his work. Despite his tremendous presence, little his known about the origin of Naked Nid's powers, other than the logical assumption that they must have been somehow gained during Angry Nidhiki's bedroom sabbatical. Found Angry Nidhiki's latest multi-author comic series appearance is in Found. His first appearance is in a comic depicting his somewhat accidental migration from the Desert of Kfsfjalkjf to the realm in which the series takes place. This takes place after a total annihilation of every character in the series by a Maniac in a Speedo, followed by their subsequent rebirths, and thus Angry Nidhiki is responsible for beginning Season 2 of the series. Personality Angry Nidhiki is portrayed with varying personalities depending on the series in which he is being featured. In The Nidhiki and Krekka Chronicles, he is often portrayed as a sarcastic, cynical type who is above the silly ways of others, though sometimes ends up behaving in a hypocritical manner. Usually when portrayed in RZ multi-author series, however, he is more of a free-minded hippie type, though he still has a sarcastic nature and at times assumes a sense of command and power to take charge. Regardless of slight differences, the Angry Nidhiki in The Nidhiki and Krekka Chronicles and that in RZ Comic series are very similar in nature and shouldn't really be thought of as separate identities. Dress Like many Bionicle-inspired characters, Angry Nidhiki wears no identifiable clothing, save a pink bandanna which is oftentimes the only distinguishing visual feature between him and Nidhiki the Dark Hunter. However, Heroes assumes Angry Nid's green body covering to be clothing, and relieves him of this burden when he takes on his Naked Nid alter-ego. Naked Nid's only clothing item, save the obvious pink bandanna, is a bright red Speedo, which resulted from an inside joke among members of the forum Semicolon. Miscellaneous Appearances in Other Context Angry Nidhiki has guest-starred in assorted comics forgotten by history, as well as permanently starring in Michael, Toa of Lighting's comic series bearing his own name, which is in no way authored by Angry Nidhiki (see Angry Nidhiki (Human Life Form)). In addition, Angry Nidhiki is widely famous for being one of those characters chosen by Beliwa: Toa of Demons to be featured in his epic Crossroads who was never actually featured, as well as being the first on The Editorialist's list of characters waiting to guest star who will never be actually featured due to the author's retirement. He has also appeared briefly in Nuparurocks` Comics in his Naked Nid persona and is an unconsenting PGS in Makito's Comics Category:Comic Characters